Soul
by Sun-T
Summary: Aku kembali malam ini mungkin karena aku merindukan hangat emerald itu. Special for Halloween Day. Drarry - HarCo. Enjoy.


soul

Disclaimer : JK. Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Angst

Warning : SLASH, OOC, AU

**.**

**#**

**.**

Jalanan tampak begitu lengang, udara di malam hari di akhir bulan Oktober ini cukup menusuk tulang sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu kalau aku tak akan merasakan itu. dengan perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri kegelapan malam, entah apa yang kutuju.

Kupandangi sekelilingku, tempat yang cukup asing mengingat aku hampir tak pernah mendatangi tempat ini. Aku sendiri tak tahu untuk apa aku disini, melangkah sendiri, benar–benar sendiri.

Kulewati sekelompok anak kecil yang meneriakkan _'trick or treat'_ , ah tahulah aku kalau saat ini malam Halloween, berapa lama aku tak pernah merayakan malam ini? Dulu, dulu sekali setiap tahun aku selalu merayakannya di Hogwarts, bersama seluruh murid dan guru. Pesta yang begitu meriah dengan makanan yang berlimpah, berapa tahun telah kulewati sejak Halloween terakhirku?

Terus kulangkahkan kakiku, berjalan dan berjalan. Kulewati banyak orang tapi tak seorangpun tersenyum padaku dan aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris dalam hati kecilku, itu pun kalau aku masih memiliki hati. Dulu, semua orang berlomba mencari perhatianku, semua ingin menjadi yang terbaik didepanku karena mereka tahu siapa keluargaku, keluarga terpandang yang memiliki kekuasaan besar. Semua orang menundukkan kepala dihadapanku, tak ada yang berani menentangku kecuali tiga orang menyebalkan dari asrama Gryffindor.

Tiga orang itu, bagaimana kabar mereka? Apa yang terjadi setelah perang berakhir? Apakah mereka berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort? Tentu saja mereka berhasil melihat betapa damainya jalanan sihir yang kulewati sejak tadi.

Tiga orang bodoh yang mengikat diri mereka dengan nama persahabatan, tiga orang keras kepala yang menjadi musuhku sejak tahun pertama aku mengenal mereka. Musuh? Tidak, sebenarnya diantara ratusan orang di Hogwarts akulah yang sangat ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Aku iri melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari mata mereka, terutama sorot mata hijau yang selalu tampak hangat jika memandang kedua temannya. Aku masih ingat betapa irinya aku dulu, aku pun ingin dipandang dengan sorot mata seperti itu olehnya mengingat tak seorangpun memandangku seperti itu, tidak dari orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai temanku ataupun dari kedua orang tuaku, tapi tak sekalipun dia memberikannya padaku. Tidak, tunggu dulu, dia pernah memandangku seperti itu, pandangan yang begitu kuinginkan yang akhirnya mengantarkan kepergianku.

Aku tersenyum miris, aku kembali malam ini mungkin karena aku merindukan hangat emerald itu, dimana dia sekarang? Apakah dia telah berubah sejak terakhir kami bertemu?

**#**

**#**

Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan menembus pekatnya malam yang semakin sunyi, tak ada lagi teriakan _'trick or treat'_ dari bibir-bibir kecil, tak terlihat lagi langkah-langkah tergesa dari sosok-sosk mungil yang membawa kantong dan mengetuk pintu rumah satu persatu. Sekelilingku kini benar-benar terasa sepi, hanya aku sendiri yang terus berjalan dan melihat dari jendela-jendela yang terbuka kalau pesta telah dimulai di masing-masing rumah.

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum miris, pesta Halloween ku tak akan lagi kudapatkan. Angin bertiup begitu kencang, kupejamkan mataku untuk menghindari debu yang berterbangan walau kutahu itu tak perlu kulakukan.

**#**

Aku membuka mataku dan sedikit bingung dengan keadaan sekelilingku, berbeda dengan jalan yang tadi kulewati. Aku berdiri didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, rumah siapa ini? Batinku.

Aku berdiri dibawah pohon besar yang berada di depan jendela besar sebelah samping rumah itu sehingga aku bisa melihat kedalamnya yang begitu terang. Aku melihat seorang wanita dewasa sedang sibuk menata makanan di meja besar yang diletakkan di dekat jendela. Sepertinya aku mengenal wanita itu, siapa dia?

"Mom, dimana harus keletakkan kue ini?" seru seorang anak perempuan yang menghampiri ibunya sambil membawa sebuah kue di piring.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'Mom' itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Bawa kemari, Lily sweatheart, bantu Mommy menata meja ini sebelum ayahmu turun," jawabnya. "Ah, James, singkirkan surat kabar yang berserakan itu," seru sang ibu pada seorang anak lelaki yang baru masuk keruangan itu.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku, ketiga orang itu memiliki rambut merah yang begitu ku kenal, lalu Lily dan James? Nama itu tak asing untukku, benarkah? Tebakku dalam hati.

Aku tercekat saat seorang anak lelaki lain memasuki ruangan itu, wajahnya begitu mirip dengannya, rambut hitamnya, kacamatanya juga kilau emeraldnya yang selalu memukauku. "Mom, apa sudah siap? Aku dan Dad sudah selesai," serunya.

Dibelakang anak itu muncullah seorang pria dewasa, "Happy Halloween," serunya yang disambut tawa bahagia dari empat orang lainnya.

Tubuhku melemas, itu dia, dia yang begitu kurindukan. Mata abu-abuku tak kuasa berkedip, aku ingin terus memandangnya walau dari kejauhan. Aku tak peduli apakah dia menyadari kehadiranku atau tidak, yang penting untukku saat ini adalah aku ada disini dan kembali menikmati kilau emeraldnya yang tetap menyorot hangat.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum, aku tertawa melihatnya bercanda dengan anak-anaknya, juga istrinya. Aku merasa bahagia bisa melihatnya lagi walau segores perih muncul dari sudut hatiku.

**#**

Aku ingat entah berapa tahun yang lalu, saat aku menyelamatkannya dari Manorku karena dia tertangkap oleh para Death Eather. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat itu dan dengan tak mempedulikan resikonya aku meloloskan dia dari sana. Bibi Bella yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menghukumku dengan serangan Cruciatus. Dengan menahan sakit aku melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari Manor, entah darimana aku mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi walau untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sesampainya dipinggir hutan aku kehilangan kekuatanku, aku ambruk dan tak mampu berdiri lagi. Tubuhku yang penuh luka terasa begitu nyeri. Aku sendiri tak ingat bagaimana aku menahan sakit ini, sakit yang seharusnya bisa langsung membuatku mati? Aku tak ingat sudah sejauh mana aku berlari? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dia, salahkah?

"Malfoy..." sayup-sayup diantara kesadaranku yang mulai menghilang aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku merasa hangat saat melihatnya sudah ada disampingku bersama sahabat perempuannya yang tadi juga ikut tersekap bersamanya di Manor.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau terluka," serunya panik. Aku hanya mampu memandang mata hijaunya, aku sedikit bingung bagaimana dia bisa ada disini?

"Kami belum jauh dari Manormu karena banyak sekali Death Eather yang masih berkeliaran," katanya seakan menjawab pertanyaanku.

Tubuhku semakin melemas, aku merasa kekuatanku semakin hilang dan tubuhku semakin mendingin, "Harry... pergilah..." kataku tersendat, darah segar mengalir dari mulutku. Aku melihatnya tercekat, dia pasti terkejut mendengarku memanggil nama depannya, hal yang sangat ingin kulakukan sejak dulu.

"Per...gi, ting...galkan aku..." kataku lagi, aku tak mau dia tertangkap lagi.

Aku tercekat, Granger, gadis itu mengusap darah yang mengalir dari mulutku, "Diamlah, Malfoy, darahmu keluar begitu banyak," katanya lirih.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyelamatkan kami?" tanyanya padaku, mata hijaunya memandangku penuh tanya, tapi... tapi akhirnya aku melihat ada kehangatan disana, sorot hangat yang akhirnya ditujukan padaku.

Aku hanya mampu menatap matanya, menikmati kehangatannya. Bayangan demi bayangan hadir dalam kepalaku, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, saat kami selalu bertengkar, saat kami berada di hutan terlarang, saat kami bertanding Quidditch, satu persatu bermunculan dalam ingatanku. Saat mereka memecahkan setiap misteri di Hogwarts, saat dimana aku sangat ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka, menjadi satu kesatuan yang saling melindungi.

Tubuhku mulai terasa ringan, sekuat tenaga aku meraih tangannya, aku bisa merasakan keterkejutannya, tapi setelah itu aku tersenyum saat dia menggenggam erat tanganku, kehangatan mengalir melalui sentuhannya, "Menang... dan... hiduplah, Harry," bisikku tersendat. Aku bisa mendengar tangisan Granger disampingku.

Dia semakin erat menggenggam tanganku seakan ingin memberikan seluruh kekuatan yang dimilikinya, "Draco, bertahanlah, kumohon," bisiknya pelan.

Tubuhku yang tadi terasa dingin mulai menghangat seiring kudengar dia memanggil nama depanku, aku tersenyum, ini kematian yang sempurna, semua yang aku inginkan telah kudapatkan malam ini, aku telah menjadi bagian dari mereka, bagian dari dirinya. Aku tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kurasakan jiwaku tertarik keluar dari ragaku.

Aku merasa ringan, seakan beban terlepas dari jiwaku. Dari ketinggian aku melihatnya membeku sambil terus menggenggam tangan jasadku disamping sahabat perempuannya yang terus menangis. Aku melihatnya mengusap darah dari sudut bibirku, "Aku belum mengatakan semua, Draco, bangunlah," kudengar bisikan lirihnya. Aku tercekat saat melihatnya memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu, tubuhku,, apa yang belum dikatakannya? Aku tak mampu mendekat lagi saat jiwaku ditarik semakin tinggi dan semua menjadi gelap.

**#**

Dan kini entah berapa tahun setelahnya aku disini dan kembali memandangnya yang tertawa ceria bersama keluarganya, 'Dia bahagia, baguslah', batinku. Aku terus memandangnya, menikmati sorot matanya yang bersinar hangat, ah... ternyata aku masih bisa merasakan rindu.

Tubuhku tersentak saat dia memandang kearahku, mata hijaunya menyorot tajam dan wajahnya sedikit menegang, benarkah dia melihatku? Ataukah dia hanya memandang kegelapan di belakangku? Kulihat dia beranjak dari duduknya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya padaku.

"Dad, mau kemana?" tanya seorang anak lelaki yang begitu mirip dengannya.

Dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut anak itu, "Sebentar, Dad ingin keluar sebentar saja," katanya dan membalas senyum istrinya yang begitu lembut.

Aku tercengang saat dia membuka pintu depan dan mendekatiku, lalu dia duduk di ayunan kayu yang menggantung di dahan pohon tempatku bersandar. Mata hijaunya memandang padaku, entahlah, "Aku melihatmu, Draco, kau kembali," katanya pelan

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa karena aku sendiri tak yakin kalau dia menyadari kehadiranku, kenapa?

"Aku merasakan kehadiranmu, perlihatkan padaku, kumohon," bisiknya lagi.

Aku tetap membeku, 'bagaimana kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku? Bagaimana aku bisa menampakkan diriku padamu?', tanya hatiku.

Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas panjang, aku melihatnya meremas rambut hitamnya, "Apa aku salah? Apa firasatku salah kalau aku seakan merasakan kehadiranmu disini? Ini bodoh," katanya dengan sejuta kecewa.

Aku tetap terdiam, kenapa dia tampak begitu kecewa karena tak melihatku? Aku melihatnya membungkuk, kedua tangannya bertaut diatas lututnya.

"Aku menang, Draco, aku hidup... dan bahagia," bisiknya lirih, aku tersenyum dalam diam mendengar suaranya yang masih memanggilku 'Draco'.

"Tapi aku kehilanganmu," bisiknya lagi yang membuatku begitu terkejut, 'Kau kehilanganku? Kenapa?', tanyaku yang ku yakin tak mungkin dia mendengarku.

"Aku menyesali kepergianmu, karena aku belum mengatakan semuanya," lanjutnya, "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku dan..."

Aku terus memandangnya yang tetap menunduk, 'Dan?'.

"Kenapa tak sejak dulu kau meraih tanganku? Kenapa kau lakukan itu kalau kau tak bisa menemaniku? Dasar bodoh kau, Draco," bisiknya, kali ini terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Kehangatan menyelimuti jiwaku, tak peduli dia bisa merasakannya atau tidak aku pun berlutut di depannya dan memeluk tubuhnya yang masih membungkuk. Aku tak bisa menyentuhnya tapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya seperti dulu saat dia menggenggam tanganku.

Dia terkejut, wajahnya mendongak memandangku, walau hanya hampa yang terlihat, lalu dia tersenyum, tersenyum padaku, "Aku merasa hangat, aku tak salah, terima kasih karena kau telah menemuiku malam ini, Draco," bisiknya, "Telah kukatakan semua apa yang ingin aku ucapkan saat itu."

Aku merasa jiwaku kembali ditarik ke belakang menuju satu sinar yang begitu terang, "Berbahagialah," kataku, dan aku melihat setitik air mata jatuh dari mata hijaunya, tapi dia tersenyum dan mengangguk seakan mendengar suaraku. Aku menutup mataku karena jiwaku masuk kedalam satu ruangn yang begitu terang, sama sekali berbeda saat pertama kali jiwaku melayang. Untuk inilah aku kembali, untuk mendengarkan apa yang belum terucapkan.

**END**

**A/N.**

Ahahahaha angst lagi, yeeeey... *dikepruk rame-rame*

Ini ga tau DraRry atau HarCo, yang penting tetap mereka berdua pair-nya XD

Ini fic khusus untuk Halloween, kemaren sepakat ma ficfan91 buat meriahin fandom Harpot pas Halloween maka jadilah aku membuat sosok Draco yang telah menjadi hantu :p

O iya, sebelumnya thanks dulu buat Araishi, Weichii ELFkecil, Chelly, My Ritsu an awan angel (tumben nongol?) untuk ripiunya di Only Love.

So... ripiu ya...^^


End file.
